Scalliwag
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: (AU) Regina was executed, and everbody got their happily-ever-after...mostly. In revenge for her daughter's death, Cora kidnaps Emma and raises her as her own. When a teenaged Emma falls for a certain pirate captain and Cora finds out...Warning: Character Death.


A/N: Inspired by the song 'Scalliwag' by Gaelic Storm, and the poem 'The Highwayman' by Alfred Noyes. The poem is depressing. Like, majorly so. Captain Swan shippers, ye be warned!

"Come on, luv, it's just a trip outside the cottage. She'll never notice." He said, his eyebrows raised suggestively. Emma only smiled as she leaned down out of the window to kiss him.

"I can't. Mother will find out. She always does." She said. He smirked at her.

"You're too honest. That's how she finds out. Your face shows everything plain as daylight." Emma pulled back from the window.

"Killian, I can't…She uses magic. I can't escape from her. She'll always find me."

"Not if I had anything to say about it. She'd never be able to catch up with my ship. Take my hand, I'll help you down." He extended his hand, and Emma took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Killian. As much as I'd love to, I can't do this. I'm already risking everything as it is." Killian looked hurt, but he had no doubt that Emma loved him.

"All right, luv, I'll go. For tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Give me a kiss for now." Emma gladly complied. As they kissed, Killian pulled out the ribbon that held Emma's hair back, and he was shrouded in a curtain of golden tresses. They pulled away moments later, both a little out of breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said. The moonlight shone off Killian's blue eyes, making them stand out more under his dark lashes.

"Tomorrow."

Emma awoke to his tapping at the window the next night. There he stood in the moonlight, grinning as usual. She leaned out the window.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He saw tears running down her face, and noticed the bruise across her right cheek. His jaw set. He had to get her out of here. He reached for her hand. She took it willingly this time, and clambered up onto the sill. She glanced around the room behind her, and lightly leapt from her perch. Killian escorted her down the path, then onto the gravelly beach. Emma kept glancing around as though she were afraid of her mother showing up. Emma stared out over the vast expanse of water.

"All my life I've lived so close to the sea, but I've never seen it before." Killian gave her a sidelong glance.

"Never?" he asked. Emma shook her head mutely. She was crying again. He pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. She placed her ear over his heart, the steady rhythm comforting her. Killian held her at arms length, and dropped to one knee.

"Emma, I'm naught more than a pirate, and that's nay much of a living, but if you're with me, it doesn't matter. You're the greatest treasure I could ever find, and I hope that I'll be able to keep you for the rest of my life. Would you, luv?" Emma smiled.

"Yes, Killian. I will!" Killian stood back up and she threw herself into his arms Emma was the first to pull back. "So, where's the ship?" she asked. Killian smiled.

"Invisible."

"How does one find an invisible ship?"

"Very carefully. Wade out with me."

"EMMA! Get away from him!" Emma whirled around to see Cora striding down the beach. Killian pulled out his sword ready to defend himself and his betrothed. Cora held up her hand, and the sword tore itself free from his grasp. It disappeared, and then reappeared in the sorceress's hand.

"So this is the great Killian Jones. A no good scalliwag who lures young women away from their homes and ruins them." Emma placed herself between Cora and Killian.

"Mother, please, don't…"

"Hush, Emma. I know what I'm doing. I'm saving you a lifetime of regret. You don't want to marry this man. He'll never be able to give you everything you deserve."

"Mother, no. He's all I want. I can't let you do this. I'm the one who decided to run. If anyone is to be punished, it should be me." Cora held up her hand again and Emma found herself standing on the shore again, unable to move. She watched, horrified as Killian levitated into the air, and Cora brought him back to shore. She placed them side by side, considering them for a moment.

"You two do make such a lovely couple. It's a shame, really." Emma was sobbing now. She had an idea of what her mother was planning, and it would certainly not be pleasant. She felt her arm moving against her will. Her eyes widened with horror, and her hand touched Killian's chest. He was staring at her.

"You're stronger than her, luv. Don't let her make you do this." Emma released a shaky breath and did her best, but her effort only made it slower. Killian closed his eyes.

"Don't do this…" he whispered. Emma was shaking. She made one last desperate effort to pull her hand away, and she nearly fell over backwards when she broke free of the spell. Killian's eyes flew open, relieved, but then Cora stepped forward and finished what she'd started. Killian fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He saw his heart in Cora's hand. Emma caught him before he hit the ground. He stared up into her eyes, both mirroring the pain the other felt. Cora applied the slightest amount of pressure to the object in hand. Killian moaned.

"Mother, stop! Don't do this." She cried. Killian gasped in pain.

"Emma…" he said. Cora only smiled, and crushed the heart into dust. Killian went limp, and his eyes fell closed.

"Killian? Killian, no!" Emma kissed his forehead, trying to wake him up, but she inwardly realized that it was futile. He was gone. Gone! She laid her head on his chest and wept.

She stood up and lashed out at her mother.

"How could you?!" she shrieked. Cora caught her arm and twisted it, immobilizing her.

"Don't question me, girl! I've saved you from a miserable life. He would've never been true, he was a pirate!" Emma was beyond reason.

"NO! HE WASN'T! You didn't even know him! You…didn't…know…him…"

Fin

A/N: Horrible, right? I claim to love the Captain Swan pairing, and then I kill him off in the first OUaT fic I write. That just about figures! Anyway, love it or hate it, please review. Flames will be used to heat my concrete bunker for the month.

Sincerely,

Ghost Rider


End file.
